From maneating monsters to gaint robots?
by qaudbreed
Summary: Lydia Gummer, oldest daughter of Burt Gummer, moves from Perfection to Jasper and meets the bots. Followed by her friends later on she must learn to live along side giant robots. After fighting Perfection's 'wildlife' it shouldn't be that hard right?
1. Prolouge

"Dad, I'll be fine. I think only Perfection has them."I laugh smiling at my father, more commonly known as Burt Gummer. Dad sighs one last time

"I know, I know, but so help me if you don't keep in constant contact with me I will go straight to you and bring you straight back home."he says. I grin

"I know Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too princess. Remember your momma and sister love you too."I nod and watch Uncle Earl's truck drive up. As soon as the truck stops Jack,Grady, Tyler, and Earl get out then Jack, Grady, and Tyler run up to me. My best friends slash brothers hug me

"Be safe 's diffrent out there."Jack says

"He's right. We know your tough, but out there is diffrent. You won't have to fight to survive everyday."Grady agrees and Tyler nods rapidly

"Huge change I know, but it'll be worth it. I need to learn things outside of Graboid, Shrieker, and ass-Blaster protection. Need to broaden my horiozens ya know?"I say. They smile and nod

"Just stop by ok? We'll all miss you." Uncle Earl sighs hugging me. I nod and couldn't help but feel sad. I was leaving my family and friends to go to a diffrent town, but, like I said, it was for the best.

"Well, tell everybody I said goodbye and I'll miss them."I sigh

"Wait. Do you have your necklace?"Dad asks. I touch my neck and feel my rosaire, actually it was originally my Uncle Miguel's before he died. I relaxed when I felt that it was around my neck

"Got it."

"Good. Good luck princess."I kiss my dad's cheek

"Got it. Love ya'll." Everybody smiles

"Love ya too." I finally get in my Ford Superduty truck and, after waving goodbye, I head to my new life.


	2. Chapter 1

I pull into my driveway at my new home. I sigh and stare at my new house. Was I ready for this change? I didn't have time to think on it since a girl with pink streaks in her hair runs up to me with a boy following her.

"Hi! I'm Miko and this is my friend Jack!"she says happily

"Hi. Miko noticed that you moved in next to my mom and I."Jack explains

"Nice ta meet ya'll. I'm Lydia Gummer and I moved here from Perfection."I say smiling

"Perfection? Wow! I'm from Japan."Miko says

"Really? That's pretty far. I've never been to Japan, but I have been to Mexico and Argentina."

"You've been there? You a professor in the army?"

"I helped my father when he helped their armies."

"What does your dad do?"

"You sure love questions."

"Sorry about her. Anyway, welcome to the neighborhood. My mom and I are next door if you need anything."Jack says

"Thanks. I could use some help taking these boxes in the house if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. I'll just ask my mom."he runs into his house then runs back out "She says it's ok."

"Thanks."I turn around and grab a box "Careful. I've got som guns in a box or two. Mabye three."

"That's a lot of guns."Miko comments

"Not really. My dad has WAY more."I shrug as I talk. Both teens give me weird looks making me laugh

"People call him pariniod. We've lived in a compound in a part of the mountains surrounding Perfection. Living in a home equiped with a private underground shooting range, basement, seismomontors and graphs, MREs that wou;d've lasted six to seven years..."I trail off as we walk in the house

"He does sound paranoud."Jack comments. I laugh and shake my head. It took us four or five trips to get everything inside

"Thanks again you two." I say

"No problem Ms. Gummer."Jack says

"Yeah!"Miko agrees

"Both of you call me Lydia not ok?"I tease

"Got it Lydia."they say smiling. I laugh.

"Jack! Miko! Come inside!"Jack's mother calls

"Go on, get!"I laugh. Miko and Jack laugh before heading home. I smile and wave back to Miko as she goes back inside then head back inside my house. I start to unpack and put everything up. I was a feww boxes from finishing when my cellphone rang

"Yello?"I answer

"Ly! It's Grady!"grady says and I hear "Tyler and Jack too!" in the background

"Hey guys. Callin' from Bigsby?"

"Yeah. So, how are things in Jasper?"

"It's alright. Met two kids, Jack and Miko."

"Really?So no-Hey! Jack! Stop it!"

"Hey Ly!"Jack says

"Jack, don't steal the phone from Grady."I laugh "It's Grady and tyler's job to steal the phone from you."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you. How are ya?"

"I'm fine. Just getting unpacked. Oh,tell Dad and Uncle Earl I said hi and I love them."

"Don't we get I love you's?"

"Fine, love you guys."

"Sweet!" "LOve you Ly!" "Miss ya!

"Is that all guys?

"Pretty much. Remeber what Burt said. Keep in contact."

"No cell towers on Perfection remember? Or did they just spring up after I left?"

"Still no towers. Grady, Tyler, and/or I will call you from Bigsby. Fine. Here's Tyler."

"Hey Ly. Visit often ok? Plus, Jim lives in Jasper. Learned it from Burt."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Tyler!"

"No prob, but really. Visit. As much as you can."

"I will, but after I get settled in ok?"

"Alright. See you whenever you visit."

"K. Well, anyway, I need to finish getting unpacked. Love ya'll, and everyone else, and talk to you later."

"Bye Ly."the guys chorus before hanging up. I put my cell in my pocket smiling.

"Those three are idiots."I say laughing lightly then continue to unpack. My best friends are annoying, but their like brothers to me. Speaking of brothers I need to get ahold of my older brother, Jim, and my twin sister, Brittnay. Jim first though.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey Bumblebee, can you pick up a friend of ours?" Miko asks running up to me with Jack behind her

"Miko, we can't just bring people here!" Jack groans and I chirp confused. The rest of the team walk up to us and I could tell Ratchet was about to start lecturing her

"Miko, Jack is right." Optimus agrees

"She's cool though! She won't say anything!" Miko whines

"Bumblebee, take Miko to her friend's home." I nod and transform into my alt form allowing Miko to get in. We drive to her friend's house and Miko runs into the house dragging out a…wow…she's beautiful.

"Lydia, this is Bumblebee." Miko says gesturing to me. I chirp a welcome to her

"Did that car just tell me hello?" Lydia gasps. I beep and chirp again "Wow. Uh, hello Bumblebee I'm Lydia." I beep happily in answer

"C'mon Lydia, Bumblebee and I wanna show you something!" Miko orders pushing Lydia towards me

"O-Ok…." Lydia climbs in along with Miko

"Let's go home Bee!" Miko laughs and I chirp driving back to base. Ratchet was the first to see us

"Bumblebee! Optimus told you not to bring that other human here!" he yells

"Whoa, back of the little guy. Let me talk to this Optimus person." Lydia says defending me and Miko stands behind Lydia. I return to my bipedal form and chirp my excuse. Optimus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Sonicboom, and Arcee walk into the room

"Bumblebee, you disobeyed an order. Why did you bring this human here?" Optimus asks

"Don't be mad at Bee! It was my idea!" Miko quickly says and grabs my leg

"Optimus, Lydia won't say anything." Jack says

"I'll watch her Optimus. It doesn't seem like she'll do anything." Sonicboom offers and Ratchet shoots 'Boom a look. I give Optimus a pleading look and he sighs

"Alright Sonicboom, keep her safe and make sure the Decepticons don't harm her."

"Sweet!" Miko shouts and I chirp happily. Lydia smiles

"Nice ta meet you Sonicboom." She says

"You too." Sonicboom laughs smiling. I growl lightly, too low for anyone to hear or at least I thought no one could hear.

I glanced back at Bumblebee hearing a low growl but he just chirps curiously at me

"PRIME!" a voice yells

"Yes Agent Fowler?" Optimus asks. Joy. A government agent like Twitchell. Annoying assholes.

"Who is she?!" Agent Fowler demands motioning to me

"My name is Lydia Gummer, eldest daughter of Bertram Gummer and god-daughter of Earl Basset, Val McKee, and Miguel Sanchez. Born and breed Perfectionite." I say and Agent Fowler looks at me shocked

"You're from Perfection?" he asks

"What's so surprising about Perfection?" Miko asks

"Perfection isn't a normal town Miko. We have creatures there that cause a lot of problems, but also protect us." I explain

"What kind of problems?"

"Dangerous problems. The things that live in Perfection are a protected species, but are a danger to mankind." Agent Fowler says

"Hey! A few of them are my babies!"

"Your babies?"

"A grablite, a graboid, a shrieker, and an ass-blaster have taken one of my brothers and me as their parents. After a while we took them as our kids. No big deal."

"You just 'adopted' monsters as your children?"

"Yes, my brother Grady and I adopted monsters as our children." He stares at me like I was crazy

"How can you just 'adopt' man-eating monsters as your children?"

"Pretty easily. They really adopted Grady and I as parents. It's not a big a deal as you're making it."

"They could eat you at any time!"

"No, they protect us. Once an ass-blaster almost got Dad and me, but El Blanco ate the ass-blaster."

"El Blanco?"

"The giant or largest known, albino graboid that Uncle Miguel named before he was killed by the first known ass-blaster."

"You've been through a lot huh?" Raf asks and I smile

"You don't know the half of it." I laugh and he smiles

"Tell us stories like Bulkhead and Wheeljack tell us stories about the wreckers!" Miko says excitedly

"Later on young'uns, plus you could just get some old magazines that cover our very first interaction with the graboids." I say and Optimus looks at me intrigued. Guess I'll be tellin' everyone the stories.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Tremors and/or Transformers**

I sat down with Miko, Jack, and Raf sitting in front of me. The bots were sitting close by and Agent Fowler sat down lose to me

"Alright, which story first?" I ask

"The very first time you met the graboids!" Miko says. I smirk and pull up my right pants leg showing the scar the graboid tongue left when it bit me

"What's that?" Jack asks

"This is where the graboid tongue bit me. The graboid broke through the wall in my home when I was five," I explain, "My dad, twin sister, and I have matching scars."

"Wow!" the kids chorus

"Alright, time for the story. It started out as a normal day, but everything changed when Uncle Earl and Uncle Val showed up with a graboid tongue, we thought it was a mutated snake at time, attached to the back axel of their truck. The graboids had already claimed Ole Fred, Edgar, two workers, and the Doc and his wife along with the Doc's car which was pulled under. When my uncles went up to get the Doc, a graboid attacked them and ended up eating Walter's horse. They found Doc's car under the ground and took off back to Chang's. My parents, sidings, and I were driving around looking for mutated snakes, but ended up not finding any so we went home. While Mom was watching outside with binoculars and Dad was making homemade pipe bombs, Earl called in on the CB radio. They were on the roofs and the graboids were attacking the bases of the buildings. After the graboid broke into our wall and we killed it, leaving it in the wall, we got on our roof. The graboid took out our Jeep and everyone in town picked us up in the cat. We had a final showed down on the old Jeep trail. The End."

"Whoa. You were five?" Miko gasps

"What do these creatures look like?" Ratchet asks and I show him a picture of El Blanco.

"This is my baby El Blanco. He's albino and is larger than a normal graboid. Their skin is a dark grey while his is a light grey." I explain

"Things that size couldn't move very quickly."

"Oh really? What about you guys?"

"She got you there Ratchet." Jack says and Ratchet just smirks at me

"Can we see?" Raf asks. I nod and show the kids a picture of my 'eldest son' El Blanco. They look at his picture in awe making me laugh lightly.

"You know what? I should show you guys George up close." I say

"Who's George?" the kids ask

"He's my grablite baby. He's what hatches from the egg and these ones grow into graboids like El Blanco. El Blanco and George are both albinos." I say

"We can see him?!" Miko questions excitedly and I shrug

"Maybe. He is a danger even if he's just a baby."

"I kind of want to see these things myself." Agent Fowler says

"Won't we have to ask the government and Twitch would make me fill out forms for everybody." I mumble

"Who's Twitch?" Jack questions

"He's the fed in charge of Perfection's 'wildlife'." I sigh

"Please can we go? Please!" Miko begs

"Alright, you can go." I sigh and look at the bots "What about ya'll?"

"I'll stay here." Ratchet says and Arcee agrees. Optimus nods

"I'll go." Bulkhead says and Bumblebee nods excitedly. I laugh and stand up

"Can't tell anybody we're coming until we get there. No cell towers in the valley." I add. They nod and we head to my home with Bulkhead and Bumblebee in vehicle form


	5. Chapter 4

After leaving a note with our families and getting some stuff from Lydia's house, locking it as well, we head to Lydia's home town Perfection. I can't wait to see the creatures or 'wildlife' as I've been told to call them. We passed a town called Bigsby, but while we were there Lydia picked up a blond woman. It didn't take long to get from Bigsby to Perfection. Three men tackle hug Lydia yelling her name. She laughs pushing them off

"Guys, meet my brothers Grady, Jack, and Tyler." Lydia introduces us

"Hi, I'm Miko." I say

"I'm Jack." Jack laughs making Perfection native Jack laugh

"And I'm Raf." Raf says

"Hey everybody." Grady says grinning. Two men walk out of a store and stare at us

"Lydia, who are they?" the younger looking man says

"Friends Dad." Lydia sighs

"Is he a government agent?" Lydia's dad was looking at Agent Fowler

"You must be Burt Gummer." Agent Fowler says "I'm Agent William Fowler."

"They just want to see the 'kids'." Our Perfectionite friend says

"Our kids?" Grady asks

"As in George, El Blanco, Savanna, and Samantha?" Perfectionite Jack asks and Lydia nods

"I should introduce myself. I'm Earl, Lydia's uncle." Earl says

"You're her dad's brother?" I ask

"No, I'm a friend of the family like Val and…and Miguel." At the name Miguel every Perfectionite falls silent and Lydia pulls out a rosary holding it tight in her hand

"Bad time to ask who Miguel is?" I question

"He's my uncle. Was my uncle." Lydia says

"Why was?"

"The very first ass-blaster we met killed him. I'm wearing his rosary."

"He wanted her to have it if anything happened to him." Mr. Gummer says

"Well, anyway, welcome to Perfection! You guys need to get your wrist seismos." Tyler says changing the subject. We nod and follow them into the store. A woman tosses them some watches and they put them on our wrists.

"They will tell you when a graboid is near." Mr. Gummer explains

"Or El Blanco." Grady adds. As proof the walls start shaking and all the Perfectionites turn everything off and grab different things. The whole building starts to shake and something bursts out of the ground outside. We run outside and see Bulk and Bee aiming at a giant white worm

"Don't shoot! That's El Blanco!" Lydia and Grady yell. The bots put down their weapons and the worm falls onto the ground. Lydia and Grady pet it's….head?

"C'mon Miko, you can pet him." Lydia says. I step forward and crouch down next to her. I gently pet his head and El Blanco makes a groaning sound turning towards me making me jump

"He won't hurt ya. He'll actually let you sit on his back if he trusts you enough." Perfection Jack says kneeling next to me "He only did that 'cause that's where he likes to be petted."

"Cool. His skin is rough." I comment. Suddenly Jack, Raf, and Agent Fowler gasp making us look at them and see a tiny version of El Blanco was in Tyler's arms

"This here is a grablite, more commonly known as a Dirt Dragon or a Shooter." He says showing us the grablite "His name is George."

"Aw!" I coo "Can I hold him?"

"Careful of his mouth and spikes." Tyler places him in my arms. I move an arm, careful of his mouth and spikes, and pet his head. He reacts the same as El Blanco, but the groaning sound was more like a higher pitched purr. Raf walks up and pets George's head as does Jack. Fowler watched us, so I decided to hand George to him. The grablite seemed to look at him and 'purred' at him

"Guess he likes you." Grady says smiling. The bots look at the grablite and the graboid in awe then another one walks up.

"Savanna!" Lydia laughs "She's a shrieker and one of my baby girls. Samantha is the other and she's an ass-blaster." A flying one lands as if on cue

"Awesome!" I yell making El Blanco and George 'look' at me "Sorry."

"No worries, but don't be loud. Quiet is safer." Perfection Jack says


	6. Chapter 5

"We should head back to Jasper." Agent fowler says

"Mind if I come with?" Tyler asks and Bee beeps excitedly

"Alright, c'mon." Fowler says and he was smirking

"Sweet thanks." The bots transform into vehicle mode and all the Jasper people get in. Tyler and I get in my truck and drive back to Jasper.

"Is it ok if I live with you for a while? The tours have been shut down until further notice by Twitchell. Annoying bastard." Tyler groans the last part. I smile and shake my head

"Sure ya can Tyler. You're my baby brother after all." I say

"Thanks Ly. I owe you."

"You owe me a lot actually."

"I already paid ya back for those."

"I was just teasin' ya."

"Uh, any more of those robots in Jasper?"

"Their called Autobots and yes, the ones you saw were Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The others are Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Sonicboom, Wheeljack, and Arcee."

"Optimus Prime? Is that like their boss or something?"

"He's the leader of the Autobots."

"I wanna meet 'im."

"Maybe if you stay long enough."

"I think I may stay for a while." I pull into my drive way laughing. We were about to head into the house when Bumblebee pulls up honking at us. We let him drive us to the Autobot base

"Bumblebee, another human?!" Ratchet groans

"Hey Ratchet." I laugh rolling my eyes at the grumpy bot

"He reminds me of Dad." Tyler mumbles and Optimus walks up making Tyler breathe "Whoa…"

"Optimus, this is my brother Tyler." I say and Optimus smiles at Tyler

"Hello." He says

"Hi….uh….Optimus." Tyler says blinking. I laugh and walk away from the two. I find my 'guardian', Sonicboom, talking to Wheeljack

"Hey 'Boom!" I say

"Hey Lydia." Sonicboom laughs looking at me.

* * *

I wrap an arm around my mate's waist and we talk for a bit more until

"Wheeljack!" Optimus calls. I sigh and walk over to him

"Yeah Prime?" I question

"I need you to be Tyler's guardian." Prime says

"Guardian? I have to take care of a human kid?"

"I'm right here Wheeljack." A voice says making look down and see a man staring back up at me "I'm Tyler." The guy pretty much stares me down making me smirk

"Alright, I'll watch 'im." Tyler raises a brow smirking

"Nice to meet you Wheeljack."

"You too Tyler." Sonicboom walks up with Lydia on his shoulder

"Tyler, you're so tiny!" Lydia laughs

"Shut up! You're on a giant robot's shoulder!" Tyler laughs. Sonicboom lets the woman down and she tackles Tyler

"I still beat you!"

"I wasn't ready! You surprised me!" Tyler pushing Lydia, who, in turn, pushes him back until they get in a push fight laughing. I look at my mate

"Their best friends Jackie, practically siblings." 'Boom explains and I nod watching the two. These two are an interesting pair.


	7. Chapter 6

Tyler was goofing around with Lydia making me smile

"Optimus, you have a fondness for the human male?" Ratchet asks

"He is…..interesting." I answer and my old friend raises an optic ridge at me

"Interesting? You were looking at him like you wanted him in your berth."

"I-I was not."

"You were Optimus. You don't even know him and you're looking at him like a potential berth partner. He's a human Orion. It's not safe."

"I think of him as nothing more than a member of the team." My friend blinks at me confused

"O-Optimus…"

"I-I'm sorry old friend. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's alright. I made you." I couldn't look him in the optics and listen to him walk away. I don't know why I spoke to my close friend like that. I sigh and shake my helm

"Optimus, are you ok?" Tyler asks and I look down at him

"I'm fine Tyler." I say. He grins at me and nods before running to Lydia. He is an attractive human, but Ratchet was right. I had just met him and he's a human. Our races are vastly different not only in size, but also body make up.

'Well, I could admire from afar.' I think. I finally look at Ratchet and I saw he was with his mates. As Prime I need a proper mate even if I always wanted mechs over femmes. Sadly, my spark is staring to want the human man even though I knew it was wrong.

"Ly-dia!" I drag out her name as I walk up to her

"What Tyler?" she asks

"What's wrong with that Optimus guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"He acts weird around me." She shrugs

"Dunno. Only been here a day."

"Huh."

"Probably a onetime thing." Wheeljack looks at me from talking with his friends and smirks slightly at me. I raise an eyebrow and he just shakes his head looking back at his friends, or boyfriends by the way he acted around them. I shrug and look back at my friend. Lydia winks at me playfully and I grin hugging her tight

"I love ya Ly!" I laugh

"Tyler! Let go!" She laughs

"Not until you say I love you!"

"I love you Tyler! Now let go!" I let her go as she pulls forward making her fall forward

"Whoopsie."

"Tyler, you ass!"

"No I'm not. I don't fly."

"Bad joke bad joke."

"I know just ignore it."

"I will."

"Ok, now you're being an ass." She pushes me

"Am not!" I push her back

"Are too!" we get in a push fight

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" a glare from Ratchet makes us stop

"Honestly, the children are more mature than those two grown adults." He sighs. Lydia and I roll our eyes pretty much 'mouthing off' to him "I saw that." he growls making us blink confused. Ok, he has super vision and hearing. Good to know for future references.

"So, we've got to watch out for him." I mumble and Lydia nods. Ratchet smirks not looking at us "He's awesome." Lydia does an 'eh' motion. Ratchet looks at us with a 'maybe they aren't so bad' look making us grin. This going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
